Vincent Diamonds
Vincent Diamonds is a dedicated member of The Order of Notch and one of Steve's most trusted generals. BiographyCategory:Humans Early life When Vincent was only 5 years old, his parents were killed by zombies. Vincent was then raised in a Order of Notch orphanage for most of his childhood. Vincent became a devoted Notchian and always recited a passage from the Book of Notch before going to bed. At age 15, Vincent fell in love with Vanessa Gold, the prettiest girl in the orphanage. Vanessa fell in love with him and the two became lovers. Vincent became a member of The Order of Notch at age 20. Marriage and starting a family When Vincent was 21 and Vanessa was 19, Vincent proposed to Vanessa, who accepted. Vincent and Vanessa got married 2 years later. When Vincent was 30, Vincent and Vanessa had a son, who Vanessa decided to name James. Vincent, Vanessa and their son James had a happy life and lived in a Order of Notch controlled city. When Vincent was sent on assignments or had to fight in battles, Vincent always said goodbye to his family just in case he was killed. At dinnertime, Vincent, Vanessa and James would say they're prayers before eating. As a member of The Order of Notch, Vincent was one of the most dedicated and loyal members of The Order of Notch and could never be corrupted by the influence of Herobrine. Loosing his son When Vincent was 38, the city his family was in was attacked by blazemen. Vincent desperately tried to get his family to safety, but 8 year old James was killed by a blazeman. Vincent and Vanessa were devastated at the death of James and held a funeral for him. Vincent kept a photo of James and Vanessa in honor of James. Herobrine's bargain 2 years after James's death, when Vincent was 40 and Vanessa was 38, they were approached by Herobrine while they were walking in a jungle. Herobrine gave Vincent and Vanessa made them a bargain: join the Cult of Herobrine and in return Herobrine would bring James back to life. Vincent, being a dedicated member of the Order of Notch, declined Herobrine's bargain. Vanessa, however, was so grief stricken over the death of James, accepted, despite Vincent's protests. Vincent could only watch in horror as Vanessa was taken away by Herobrine to join the Cult of Herobrine. Attempt on his life When Vincent was 48, Vanessa attempted to kill Vincent on Herobrine's order. Vincent and Vanessa had a brief fight with Vincent winning. Vincent, unable to bring himself to kill his own wife, instead knocked Vanessa out and Vanessa was then imprisoned in an underground prison, where she was chained up son she couldn't escape. Vincent confronted and despite Vanessa pleading for him to release her, Vincent declares to her that she will stay here for the rest of her life. Weapon Vincent's main weapons were an iron axe and an iron dagger as a backup.